


Trim Up The Tree

by ShadowOfDaysPast



Series: All For One And One For All [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfDaysPast/pseuds/ShadowOfDaysPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly not about a tree at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trim Up The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Comments are always appreciated!

"Remember, the ceiling is only eight feet high." Ryan stated as they pulled into the empty lot where a makeshift tree sale was set up.

"Fake tree would have been so much easier...." Muttered Geoff from the passenger seat. He barely had time to speak before Gavin was out of the car and slamming the door. Ray and Michael followed the Brit with less than excited expressions on their faces. The lads immediately disappeared into the rows of green trees that they could see from the front seats.

"You should text Jack and tell him to bring the truck. I doubt the one Gavin picks will fit on the roof." Ryan sounded completely serious as he leaned forward on the steering wheel.

"On it," Geoff was already unlocking his phone and sending their other partner a message. "He'll be on the way in a minute." He muttered, setting his phone down.

"Do you ever wonder how we got here?" He didn't remove his gaze from the front window, and his voice sounded oddly casual.

"Well, Gavin wanted a fucking tree and it's Christmas-" Geoff started.

"No. I mean, here. As in like all of us..." Ryan cut in, turning his head to look at Geoff.

"Is this a breakup speech? ’Cause I really don't want one of those for Christmas."

"No Geoff it's not, I'm just wondering." Ryan was a person who thought. He thought long and hard about things until he could come to a conclusion. So by asking Geoff he was going out of the norm. Not that Geoff minded. “The six of us, it’s well, it’s sort of odd.” He finished, a frown on his face.

“It’s perfect, that’s what it is.” Geoff replied with a smirk. “Do you need me to convince you of that?” Ryan never got to answer his question before Geoff captured his lips in a kiss. It was brief but got the point across and when they pulled away both men were on the verge of grinning like maniacs. 

“Alright you plebs, come get the tree!” Geoff swore and turned around to see Gavin staring in the window.

“How tall is it?” Ryan sighed, opening his door and ducking out.

“Uhm… Eight feet?” Gavin mutters softly as Geoff swears again.

“You’re an idiot, but a fucking lovable one at that.”


End file.
